This invention relates to a connector which is mateable with a mating connector and comprises a lock structure to lock a mated state.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2009-543296 (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in. FIG. 20, a plug connector 900 (connector) disclosed in Patent Document 1 is mateable with a receptacle connector (not shown) which is located in an outer protective guide frame 950. The plug connector 900 comprises an actuator 910 and a latching arm 920. The actuator 910 and the latching arm 920 constitute a lock structure. In detail, the actuator 910 is formed with a front end portion 912 which is vertically thick. The latching arm 920 extends over the front end portion 912 of the actuator 910. The latching arm 920 has a hook 922 while the outer protective guide frame 950 is formed with an opening 952. When the plug connector 900 is mated with the receptacle connector, the hook 922 is inserted into the opening 952 so that a mated state is locked. When the actuator 910 is pulled under the mated state, the latching arm 920 is pushed by the front end portion 912 to be moved upward. As a result, the hook 922 comes off the opening 952 so that the mated state is released.
In order for the lock structure of Patent Document 1 to be workable, the plug connector 900 needs to include a movable space which is located above the latching arm 920 and within which the latching arm 920 is movable. In consideration with this movable space, the plug connector 900 increases in size in an upper-lower direction. The plug connector 900 of Patent Document 1 is therefore unsuitable for high-density packaging that arranges a plurality of connectors in high-density.